Lessons
by desolate butterfly
Summary: [AnkoIno, yuri] In which Anko teaches Ino what it means to be a real kunoichi.


_Just a reminder that I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does._

* * *

Title: **Lessons**  
Author: **desolate butterfly**  
Genre: **yuri**  
Pairings: **Anko/Ino, implied Anko/TenTen and Anko/Hinata**  
Rating: **M, for sexual content and dubious consent **  
Summary: **Anko teaches Ino what it means to be a real kunoichi.**

**

* * *

**

--

Anko watched as her newest charge made her way across the room to stand in front of her, hands demurely clasped in front, eyes down so that her long lashes brushed sweetly against her cheeks.

Yamanaka Ino was, by no means, her quickest student. That position was reserved for that TenTen girl from Gai's team. But Ino was the one that Anko felt would use her teachings to her best advantage.

The girl had all the best features: long pale blonde hair, coupled with a set of big blue eyes, a well-curved, but not overly fleshy figure, and a confidence in herself that couldn't be faked. She was pretty and flirty and the very picture of the stereotypical blonde bimbo and that was something that Anko could work with very well.

Over the past few days, Anko had taught Ino the most important secrets of the kunoichi. She had taught her how to lie with her voice without it showing in her eyes. She had taught her how to fold her hands in precisely the right fashion in order to signal that she was a lady, and harmless, and one that just might be willing to put out.

When Ino sat now, she could cross her legs in such a way that she showed the most skin without making it seem as if she was trying to do so. When she laughed, she always remembered to lean towards the man she was laughing with (always _with_, never _at_) and place a gentle touch on his arm, to show that they were sharing secrets—that she was someone he could share secrets with quite easily.

Anko had taught Ino how to smile is a way that was all woman, and speak in a way that was all child. She had taught her to lick her lips: quickly, demurely...she was not a whore…but always in such a way that it left a sheen of wet saliva to tantalize with.

Be deceptive, Anko had said. Show him your cards like you aren't aware of it. Make him think he's figured you out. Make it real.

Ino had taken these lessons to heart, had done everything asked of her, changed her manner of dress, her posture, her manner of speaking.

And now, the final test.

Anko reached out a hand to the girl and trailed a finger down a loose strand of wheat-coloured hair, tucking it behind her ear in a gesture that was both patronising and possessive. To her satisfaction, Ino didn't flinch. She leaned into the touch, half-closing her eyes so that her lashes fluttered attractively.

"Good," Anko whispered. She grasped Ino by the hips and moved her backwards until she was pressed against the wall. The smaller girl allowed the movement, sliding her hands up behind Anko's neck for balance.

"Head up," Anko ordered, a hand reaching for Ino's chin. "Bear your neck. If he has you up against an enclosed space like this, you need to open yourself, not curl up in defence, or he'll think you're shutting him out."

Ino nodded and laid her head back against the wall. Immediately, Anko went in for the white expanse of neck and collarbone, placing a few open mouthed kisses before biting down. She tasted blood and wondered if Ino would remember her training.

She needn't have worried. Ino immediately moaned and trembled under the violent touch; squirming just enough to mask any movement for a hidden weapon as a sensual reaction.

Anko reached a hand under Ino's skirt and caressed the skin of her thighs before moving to cup her through her panties. The girl gasped, prettily, but her reactions were too slow. Anko frowned, gave her a punishing pinch and withdrew her hand.

"You have to give a bit of resistance there," she sighed, watching the girl's clouded eyes to see if she was paying attention. "Remember, you aren't supposed to be playing it easy enough that the guy'll start thinking you've done this a lot. Here, let's try it again."

Anko put her hand back on the top of Ino's thigh.

"Now when I do _this_," Anko moved her hand up to brush at the sensitive skin, covered in a thin layer of cloth, "you squeeze your thighs together, not hard, but enough to make me work for it."

Ino followed the instructions, adding a small whine to her harsh breathing that made Anko smirk. The girl could improvise. That was good.

"Okay, then I'm going to whisper some shit about how I'll make you feel good or it'll be alright just this once, it doesn't really matter, and kiss you like _this_…"

Anko closed her lips over the other girl's, making sure to thrust her tongue in as far as it would go, scraping against teeth and swiping against the sensitive roof of the girl's mouth. Ino groaned receptively into the kiss, her body starting to move against Anko's in a seemingly unconscious rhythm.

This time, when Anko reached for her mound, her thighs parted easily. Anko smiled and lifted one slim leg up around her hip, leaving the other girl open to her exploring fingers. She moved the wet scrap of cloth aside and brushed her fingers over the bare softness of Ino's folds.

Immediately, Ino's hands tightened on Anko's shoulders and she gave a breathy moan, arching towards Anko's hand. Anko grinned and bit at the girl's jaw line, while slipping her fingers inside just a bit. She rubbed her fingers together, slowly.

"…Aaa…aah…"

The girl was moving her hips now, in tight circles around Anko's fingers. Anko decided it was time to find out just how good the girl really was at paying attention. She attached her mouth to the throbbing pulse in Ino's throat and sucked hard, while bringing her thumb up to rub against the other girl's clit.

Ino's body stiffened with a high-pitched cry, and Anko could feel a warmth spread out over her fingers, into the palm of her hand.

She also felt the bite of cold steel at the back of her neck and smiled.

"Good girl," she murmured, observing her student carefully.

Ino's legs trembled against her hips, and her chest heaved with her laboured breath, but the kunai nestled at the base of Anko's skull—and the hand holding it—never wavered.

"Was that enough, Sensei?" Ino asked, with a hint of cheek. The kunai dug in a bit further and Anko smirked and leaned back into it until it just pierced the delicate skin at the nape of her neck.

Ino's eyes widened and she hastily pulled the blade back. Anko pulled away, allowing Ino slump against the wall and pull her skirt down around her thighs, which she did with one hand, since the other was still clutched tight around the hilt of a kunai.

"You did good, kid," Anko said, eyeing the red mark on Ino's neck. She had bitten her pretty good. That would probably make a nice bruise by the end of the day.

"Your kunoichi training is officially finished. Now go make Konoha proud and shit."

Anko dismissed the girl with an absent wave of her hand, but she wasn't leaving. In fact, she was staring at Anko with a slight flush on her cheeks.

Anko raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Something else you wanted?"

"Um…" Ino blushed even redder, pulling her hair back behind her ears with nervous fingers. "Your neck…I didn't mean to—"

"You mean this?" Anko's hand darted forward and she grabbed Ino's wrist—the one that still held the kunai.

Slowly, Anko brought the kunai up to her lips and extended her tongue, licking the small traces of blood off the blade. She grinned as Ino's eyes widened and the redness rushed from her face until it became very pale.

"Barely a scratch," Anko concluded, releasing Ino's hand. "Run along kid, I think your sensei is probably looking for you by now."

The blonde girl was out the door before she had time to blink. Anko watched her exit and gave an experimental lick at the fluids still covering her fingers.

Tomorrow she would begin kunoichi training with that deliciously innocent looking Hyuuga girl.

Sometimes Anko really loved her job.

--

fin.

* * *

_Any commentary is much appreciated.  
_


End file.
